Evelyn Edelweis Frost
by Conan Arn Doyle
Summary: /DLDR/Evelyn gadis berusia 12 tahun ingin mencari tahu siapa kedua orang tuanya sampai pada akhirnya bertemu dengan Santa Claus./Namun, sepertinya Evelyn juga harus mencari tahu keberadaan kedua orang tuanya./
1. Proulouge

"Kau menyebalkan!" seru seorang gadis kepada gadis di depannya.

"Kau duluan yang cari masalah aneh!" balas gadis yang sedikit lebih tua itu kepada gadis itu.

Gadis yang lebih tua dari gadis kecil itu mendorongnya hingga jatuh di atas salju. Meninggalkannya sendirian di cuaca yang dingin ini. Terlihat gadis kecil itu hendak menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Namun karena tak kuat ia menangis dalam diam , berbaring di atas salju dingin itu.

"Evelyn!" teriak seorang wanita muda yang sepertinya mencari seseorang. Ia melihat gadis itu terbaring di atas salju. Wanita itu mendekati gadis itu.

"Evelyn kau tidak apa – apa ?" tanya wanita muda itu kepada gadis yang jatuh di atas tumpukan salju. Wanita itu membantu gadis itu membersihkan dirinya dari salju yang menempel di pakaiannya.

"Evelyn kalau kau punya masalah katakan padaku."

Evelyn gadis itu hanya diam. Tidak mejawab pertanyaan wanita muda itu.

Namun...

"Hei, kau tahu tidak siapa orang tuaku ?" tanya balik Evelyn gadis misterius bermahkota coklat ini kepada wanita muda di depannya.

Wanita muda itu menatap sendu gadis kecil di depannya. Wanita muda itu tahu gadis itu usianya 6 dan selama itu juga gadis itu tak pernah melihat kedua orang tuanya. Ya , wanita itu tahu betapa menyedihkan hidup tanpa kedua orang tua.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak?" tanya gadis itu sekali lagi karena tak mendapat jawaban.

"Hei! Kumohon kalau kau tahu siapa orang tua ku beritahu aku!" seru gadis itu dengan tangisan yang tak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Maaf kan aku Evelyn. Aku juga tidak tahu siapa kedua orang tuamu." Jawab wanita muda tersebut seraya memeluk Evelyn.

"Jika kau tidak tahu siapa kedua orang tua ku. Aku berasal dari mana ?" tanya Evelyn sekali lagi dengan penuh harap.

Wanita itu pengurus panti asuhan di mana Evelyn tinggal. Tentu saja ia tahu ia tidak tahu Evelyn berasal dari mana. Wanita yang biasa disapa Jessie ini menemukan Evelyn kecil di depan pintu panti dengan tangisan yang seolah memanggil seseorang.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kau berasal dari mana Evelyn. Yang kutahu namamu Evelyn Edelweis Frost. Kau ku temukan di depan pintu asuhan seolah memanggil seseorang. Kau saat itu masih kecil sekali kau pasti tidak ingat kau memanggil siapa waktu itu. Tapi yang kudengar dan yang aku masih ingat saat itu kau memanggil seseorang bernama Frost karena itu aku memberi nama belakangmu Frost. Nama Evelyn Edelweis tertera di mantel milikmu saat kau kecil dulu." Kata Jessie memberi jeda agar Evelyn dapat mencerna perkataannya.

"Dan sekarang kau anak asuhku Evelyn. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti keluarga. Kau mengerti sekarang Evelyn?"

Evelyn hanya mengangguk tanpa menatap mata Jessie. Mengenggam tangan gadis beriris biru itu membawanya pulang. Ya, ke panti di mana Evelyn dibesarkan.

Evelyn gadis kecil penuh misteri. Dan Jessie tidak tahu bahwa gadis kecil yang temukan 6 tahun lalu ini adalah anak dari dua _Guardians of Childhood. _

Bukankah begitu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Enam Tahun kemudian..._

Evelyn Edelweis Frost gadis berusia 12 tahun yang ajaib. Walau dalam kesedihan yang dalam ia masih bisa tersenyum. Gadis berambut pendek coklat dan beriris biru ini juga pembuat masalah nomor satu masalah di tempat ia diasuh. Selalu kabur dari hal yang mungkin menyebalkan dan mengubahnya menjadi sebuah kesenangan yang sangat menyenangkan. Hampir semua anak panti mengenalnya karena kenakalannya. Bukan hanya itu tapi juga karena kebaikannya , dan sifatnya itu. Selalu berusaha membuat suasana tegang menjadi menyenangkan. Dan semua itu selalu menyenangkan. Tak ada kamus takut untuk gadis ini.

Sungguh aneh bukan ?

"Hei, ayo kita menggosok gigi Rose! Ayolah aku tak mau nanti gigi ku ini kuning dan saat patah aku tak mendapatkan koin lagi Rose! Dan para _Peri Gigi _akan memasukanku ke daftar anak nakal Rose!"seru gadis manis, Evelyn sambil mengajak sahabat dekanya Rose.

"Kau ini sudah 12 tahun lho Eve. Kau masih percaya dengan _Peri Gigi _? Tidak bisa dipercaya." Keluh Rose. Tentu Rose mengeluh karena sifat sahabatnya lebih mirip anak usia 5 yang percaya akan _Peri Gigi. _

"Urusan percaya atau tidak nanti saja dipirkan. Yang sekarang kita harus gosok gigi Rose." Evelyn menarik lengan piyama sahabatnya menyeretnya ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi.

Mau tak mau Rose menerima ajakan Evelyn. Gadis itu entah kenapa sangat peduli sekali tentang semua hal yang berhubungan dengan gigi. Itulah spesialnya gadis itu. Satu lagi yang membuat gadis ini spesial di mata Rose. _Tangannya. _Kadang hangat kadang dingin. Tapi tetap saja sedingin apapun tangan Evelyn senyum hangatnya selalu menghilangkan semua itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, menurutmu apakah mereka benar – benar ada Eve?" tanya Rose kepada Evelyn yang berada di kasur di atasnya.

"Hmm? siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Yang kau percaya itu. Seperti _Santa Claus, Peri Gigi, Kelinci Paskah , Sandman , _dan _Jack Fro- fro?" _

"_Jack Frost?" _lanjut Evelyn dengan tenang seakan hafal nama mereka semua.

"Entahlah, Apakah mereka benar – benar ada Eve?" tanya Rose lagi.

Evelyn hanya diam dan menatap keluar jendela menyaksikan salju turun di malam hari. Menatap salju yang menumpuk seolah mencari jawaban dari pertanyan yang dilontarkan sahabatnya, Rose. Belum ada jawaban dari pertanyaan Rose kepada Evelyn.

"Rose, _Jack Frost _adalah _Guardian of Joy _tanpanya kita tidak mungkin bisa bersenang – senang di dinginnya musim dingin Rose" jawab Evelyn.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu Rose hanya saja sepertinya hal itu sudah sejak awal kuketahui." Ucap Evelyn tanpa keraguan sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu _Peri Gigi _?"

"Hm, _Toothiana _adalah _Guardian of Memories." _

"Tunggu bagaimana bisa _Peri Gigi _adalah _Guardian of Memories _? Bukankah dia seorang peri gigi yang mengumpulkan gigi?" tanya Rose sekali lagi.

"Karena..."

Evelyn memberi jeda akan jawabannya. Menatap jendela yang berembun. Seakan berharap jawaban untuk sahabatnya ini adalah hal yang benar.

"Karena...?" harap Rose.

"Karena setiap gigi milik seseorang memiliki sebuah sebuah _Kenangan. _Kenangan yang tidak mungkin dapat terulang lagi. Terutama kenangan masa kecil." Lanjut Evelyn dengan sedikit sedih kedengarannya.

Hening. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu kamar para gadis ini mejadi hening. Ya, walaupun semuanya telah tidur kegiatan ngobrol mereka ini sama sekali tidak mengganggu mereka.

"Rose, kau mau melihat sesuatu yang _Luar biasa _?" ajak Evelyn seraya menjulurkan kepalanya kebawah melihat Rose yang berada di kasur di bawahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah nanti kau lihat saja. Tapi kita harus melakukannya di luar."

Evelyn dan Rose mulai mengambil mantel mereka. Mulailah mereka mengendap – endap keluar. Sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Evelyn dan Rose keluar. Mereka sudah di luar dan mereka mencari tempat yang tak dapat di temukan kepala pengurus panti atau para staf yang lain. Sampailah mereka di sebuah lapangan yang cukup luas. Lapangan itu cukup jauh dari panti itu berada. Ya , setidaknya mereka masih bisa melihat panti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yups, sepertinya di sini saja." Ucap Evelyn seakan merasa tempat itu adalah tempat yang nyaman menurutnya.

"Jadi, kau akan menunjukanku apa?" tanya Rose kepada Evelyn.

Evelyn membuka mantelnya. Menyingsingkan lengan piyamanya.

"Tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa terkena flu Eve!" seru Rose karena cemas akan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya.

"Tidak apa Rose. Lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya." Kata Evelyn dengan mantap.

Evelyn mengambil salju yang berada di sekitarnya. Menutup salju di telapak tangannya dengan kedua tangannya. Membuka tangannya dan memperlihatkan sebuah kelinci biru yang sepertinya hanya sebuah imajinasi. Kelinci itu mengelilingi Rose yang tertawa dan menghilang menjadi hujan salju yang turun.

"Wow! Bagaimana kau melakukannya Eve?! Itu lebih dari kata _Luar Biasa _!" girang Rose.

"Hm, Bukan hanya itu!" seru Eve.

Ia mengangkat tangannya dan membuat sebuah embun yang indah layaknya kembang api. Eve berlari dan membuat sebuah pemandangan yang jarang ada. Serpihan embun itu membuat sebuah layar yang menampilkan sebuah _Kenangan _milik Rose. Kenangan itu seakan nyata. Seakan itu baru saja yang melihat ekpresi sahabatnya bahagia membuat sebuah hal yang baru lagi. Tangannya menutup dan mengeluarkan ribuan _Peri Kecil_. Peri itu seperti embun yang mengitari mereka. Mereka beterbangan dengan sayap kecil mereka. Mereka membuat sebuah formasi dan mereka menghilang seakan meledak dan membuat kembang api yang lebih indah dari yang pertama. Rose tidak percaya Evelyn memiliki kekuatan yang luarbiasa dan indah seperti ini. Evelyn menutup pertunjukannya dengan sebuah kembang api _Kenangan _Rose. Kembang api itu memperlihatkan keluarga Rose. Keluarganya yang selamanya tidak akan pernah ia akan temui lagi.

"Bagaimana kau memperlihatkan semua ini Eve? Kau luarbiasa! Kau bahkan bisa memperlihatkan kenangan milikku!" puji Rose kepada Evelyn.

"Hm, seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Evelyn merapikan piyamanya dan memakai mantelnya.

"Bagaimana kau mendapat kekuatan itu Eve?" tanya Rose kepada Evelyn dengan penuh harap.

"Aku tidak tahu juga Rose. Sejak aku berusia enam tahun aku bisa membuat sebuah kenangan sejak kejadian itu. Kejadian Theo yang berteriak histeris seakan melihat hantu yang berwujud salah satu anggota keluarganya."

"Jadi, kau yang membuatnya seperti itu? Wow, kau orang pertama yang bisa membuat Theo yang angkuh itu menangis!"

"Hmm" gumam Evelyn.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk. Sebelum Ms. Jessie menemukan kasur kita yang kosong."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Beberapa hari kemudian..._

Pagi hari yang seperti biasa. Telat bangun dan membuat Evelyn mendapat barisan terakhir di antrian mandi pagi. Dan telat masuk pelajaran . Sekarang Evelyn mendapat hukuman paling menyebalkan. Membersihkan salju yang mengganggu di halaman panti hingga bersih. Sungguh menyebalkan. Itu komentarnya. Karena ia tak dapat kabur.

Yups, Mr. Olaf mengawasinya selama ia membersihkan semua itu. Ini sungguh sungguh menyebalkan.

"Frost sebaiknya kau pergi ke kantor kepala panti sekarang juga!" seru Mr. Olaf kepada Evelyn dengan menyerukan nama belakangnya.

Evelyn pun berjalan menuju kantor kepala panti. Kantor Ms. Jessie.

Tetap saja ia tidak dapat kabur Mr. Olaf mengawalnya sampai di depan kantor . Ini sungguh sangat menyebalkan.

Terlihat bayangan seseorang dari balik pintu Ms. Jessie. Orang itu sepertinya memiliki tubuh yang besar. Evelyn membuka pintu kantor yang buram.

"Nah itu dia! Perkenalkan Evelyn Edelweis Frost! Evelyn perkenalkan dia North. Dia mencarimu dan dia adalah kakekmu."

Evelyn membeku di tempat melihat seorang yang sudah cukup tua. Badannya tinggi besar dan berjanggut putih. Tunggu bukankah ia mirip dengan _Santa Claus _? tapi bagaimana bisa santa claus tahu tentangnya?

"Hai, Eve!" sapanya.

"Hai?" gugup Evelyn seraya menjawab sapaan pak tua di depannya.

"Evelyn, North datang untuk menjemputmu dan katanya ia ingin membawamu pulang."

Evelyn yang masih shock tidak menjawab semua perkataan .

"Sebaiknya kau berkemas Evelyn."

"Eh, um baiklah." Segera Evelyn dan berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau serius akan pergi?" tanya Rose.

"Iya, aku serius Rose. Mungkin ia tahu siapa kedua orang tuaku dan siapa aku sebenarnya."

"Kita akan bertemu lagikan Eve?"

"Tenang saja aku akan pastikan aku bertemu kau lagi." Ucap Evelyn dan memeluk sahabat kepercayaannya itu.

"Sebelum aku pergi aku akan memberikan sesuatu." Evelyn merogoh sakunya dan memperlihatkan liontin. Liontin itu berwarna biru zamrud muda.

"Terima Kasih Eve kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Terima kasih Rose.

"Dan satu lagi jangan sampai seorang pun tahu akan kejadian malam itu oke? Janji?" kata Evelyn dengan jari kelingking diangkat. Rose mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan milik Evelyn.

"Aku janji."

Evelyn pun memakai mantelnya. Membawa keluar sebuah tas punggung dan tas yang ia pegang di tangannya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu gerbang panti. Terlihat Ms. Jessie dan Pak tua itu menunggunya.

"Baiklah Evelyn kau harus sopan di depannya. Ia adalah kakekmu. Sekarang kau punya keluarga. Mungkin kau bisa bertanya siapa orang tua mu Evelyn." Ucap Ms. Jessie dan memeluk Evelyn dengan hangat.

"Sampai Jumpa Ms. Jessie!"lambai Evelyn.

Ia memasuki mobil milik Pak tua itu. Sudah cukup jauh ia pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, sebenarnya siapa kau wahai pak tua? Bagaimana bisa kau membuat Ms. Jessie percaya bahwa kau adalah kakekku?" Tanya Evelyn dengan nada yang mungkin sedikit dingin.

"Baiklah, aku biasa di panggil _Santa Claus _tapi nama asliku North. Dan jawaban dari pertanyaan terakhiemu tadi adalah ini." Jawabnya sembari menyetir dan memberikan foto Evelyn kecil.

"Wow, _Santa Claus _huh. Dan bagaimana kau memiliki foto ini."

"Lihat saja nanti. Sebaiknya kita pergi Eve. Dan perutku tidak dapat berpikir saat aku menyetir." Jawab North dengan sangat tidak masuk akal.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian kendaraan yang mereka naiki berubah. Atapnya terbuka dan berubah menjadi sayap dan sepertinya North bersiul seolah memanggil. Keluarlah banyak rusa yang keluar dan mereka sepertinya mememliki ikatan di leher mereka. North mengambil tali tersebut dan entah mengapa mobil ini telah berubah menjadi kereta Santa. Mereka terbang dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Wow, lagi. Kereta jenis apa ini? Andai saja aku memilki kamera aku akan memotret pemandangan di atas sini!" Seru Evelyn kesenangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka telah sampai di Pole. Tempat yang sangat luarbiasa. Dari luar saja sudah sangat luarbiasa apalagi di dalam. Selama perjalanan menuju ruangan yang tuju. Evelyn melihat banyak mainan yang dibuat di sini. Di buat dengan Yeti pula. Sampai lah mereka ke ruangan di mana ada _Kelinci Paskah _yang berbulu dan besar. Dan _Sandman _sejak Evelyn berada di ruangan itu ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Ho, jadi dia ya? Hm, kau sudah dewasa sekarang." Ucap Bunny dengan menatap Evelyn.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Bunny. Ia sangat mirip dengan Ibu dan Ayahnya." Sandman menjawab dengan membuat jempol di atas kepalanya.

Tunggu ia bilang _'Ia sangat mirip dengan Ibu dan Ayahnya' _maksudnya Evelyn?

"Kalian tahu siapa kedua orang tua ku?" tanya Evelyn denga penuh.

"Tentu saja kami tahu Eve. Kami mengenalnya sudah cukup lama." Jawab North dengan semangat.

"Siapa mereka ?"

"Sebelum itu aku ingin mengatakan kau adalah _Guardian_ sekarang."

Wow, bima sakti sepertinya baru saja lewat. Apa yang mereka katakan barusan.

"Kau bercanda kan. Kalian yang bekerja keras. Aku bola salju dan bersenang – senang. Aku bukan _Guardian._" Kata Evelyn membenarkan dirinya bahwa dirinya bukan _Guardian_.

"Wow, kau memang anaknya. Benar – benar anaknya. Bahkan perutku juga sangat kaget saat kau mengatakan hal itu." puji North yang membuat Evelyn semakin penasaran.

Siapa yang tidak penasaran? Kedua orang tuanya dikenal oleh tiga _Guardians_. Oh, seseorang tolong bantu Evelyn. Tiga _Guardians _ini mengganggunya dan membuatnya bingung setengah mati.

"Ayolah siapa sebenarnya kedua orang tua ku? kau tahu kan ?" tanya Evelyn dengan harapan mendapat jawaban yang serius juga.

"Hmm, Sebenarnya kau adalah anak dari _Guardians _bocah. Kau lebih nakal di bandingkan ayahmu." Ucap Bunny dengan mengacak rambut Evelyn.

"Siapa mereka?Beri tahu aku siapa mereka?!" tanya Evelyn kesekian kalinya.

"Ibumu adalah _Toothiana Guardian of Memories _dan Ayahmu adalah _Jack Frost Guardian of Joy."_

Tidak bisa dipercaya.

"hahahaha..."tawa garing Evelyn.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Kami juga tidak tahu Eve." Jawab Bunny.

"Kalau begitu di mana mereka?"

Hening. Mereka tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Evelyn kepada ketiga _Guardians _di depannya. Sepertinya mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Evelyn. Dan itu adalah rahasia yang sangat serius menyangkut Evelyn.

"Maaf, Eve orang tuamu kami tidak tahu di mana mereka. Mereka menghilang 12 tahun lalu."

"12 tahun yang lalu?"

"Ya, 12 tahun yang lalu." Tegas North.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC or Not~

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1: 12 Tahun lalu

_**12 tahun lalu...**_

Terlihat sinar bulan masih saja menerangi malam. Menemani mimpi setiap anak di dunia. Agar mereka dapat tetap tenang dalam tidur mereka. Begitu juga mereka yang berharap gigi susu mereka yang telah patah akan berubah menjadi koin di pagi hari. Yups, karena mereka percaya Peri Gigi. Begitu juga mereka yang berharap agar Sandman akan selalu membuat seluruh mimpi mereka akan tetap menjadi menyenangkan. Setidaknya mereka berharap akan selalu bisa menjadi yang terbaik dari Para Pemberani. Sejak perang akan, percaya atau tidak itu. Sepertinya tak ada yang terlalu berubah diantara Guardians. Mereka tetap melakukan tugas mereka sebagai Guardians. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menjaga Impian, Harapan, Keajaiban, Kenangan , dan Kesenangan milik anak-anak di dunia. Tapi mungkin ada sedikit perubahan sejak Jack Frost di terima sebagai Guardian baru. Perubahan yang juga terjadi pada Toothiana.

"Jack! Kau selalu saja menggangguku di saat seperti ini!" teriak Toothiana di malam yang sunyi itu kepada Jack. Tooth yang sekarang sedang terbang mengejar Jack yang kabur setelah mengganggu tugas lapangannya. Tadinya Tooth yang dengan santainya melakukan perkerjaannya sekarang terganggu oleh Jack karena ia telah membangunkan salah satu anak yang tertidur.(Dan beruntungnya Tooth membawa persediaan pasir mimpi dari Sandy.) Dan entah sejak kapan Tooth menjadi lebih emosional dan Jack yang sekarang senang sekali mengganggu pekerjaan Tooth. Sedangkan Jack Frost sekarang menyengir tak jelas karena telah berhasil membuat suatu hal yang mungkin menurutnya menyenangkan. Terus saja mereka melakukan aksi kejar – kejaran sampai tanpa sadar mereka sudah berada di suatu tempat yang di sebut Santoff Claussen atau lebih tepatnya tempat di mana Santa Clauss menumpahkan semua ide keajaiban miliknya.

"Hei, Frosty kau selalu saja mengganggu Tooth! Apa ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan ?!" seru Bunny kepada Jack yang sejak tadi masih saja terbang menghindari serangan Tooth.

"Bagaimana menurutmu _Easter Kangoroo_!?" ejek Jack yang dengan sukses membuat Sang Kelinci Paskah naik darah. Dan sekarang aksi kejar-kejaran Tooth telah usai dengan digantikan oleh amarah Bunny yang tak dapat di bendung lagi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Tooth? Apakah Jack bisa berubah menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa?" tanya North kepada Tooth yang akhirnya menyerah mengejar Jack.

"Sepertinya itu tidak akan bisa North."

"Tapi kau masih mencintainya bukan?! hahahahahahaha!" ucap North dengan tawa khasnya.

"U-uhm tentu saja itu tak dapat dirubah juga North." Jawab Tooth malu – malu.

Tooth pun berjalan menuju tempat pertemuan menunggu para Guardians lainnya datang. Tooth juga tahu alasan Jack mengganggunya pasti karena ini. Pertemuan tahunan Guardians. Tapi tentunya tapi masih ada alasan lain yang lebih akurat mungkin?

"_Boys_! Sebaiknya kalian cepat menuju tempat pertemuan!" Seru North dengan sangat keras kepada dua Guadians yang masih melakukan aksi _Tom and Jerry_ mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, ada apa North? Kenapa kau memanggil kami?" tanya Jack tanpa dosa.

"Begini aku ingin Tooth dan Jack melakukan misi spesial." Ucap Sang Santa. Tooth dan Jack saling berpandangan dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Hei, tunggu dulu Nick. Bagaimana denganku ? Untuk apa aku datang ke pertemuan ini jika yang diberi misi hanya Tooth dan Jack?" Serbuan pertanyaan dari Bunny kepada North karena untuk apa ia datang ke pertemuan itu.

"Tenang saja Bunny. Di misi ini kau juga dapat bagian."

Semua Guardians (minus Sandman dan MiM.) yang mendengarkan menjadi gugup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Aster apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat lakukan tugasmu?!" seru Jack kepada Bunny yang mematung di tempat menatap tempat di hadapannnya. Kelinci mana yang tidak takut dengan _Ratusan Groundhog _di hadapannya.

"Shhh, Frosty ku bilang jangan berisik! Kau akan membangunkan mereka!" takut Bunny.

"Peduli apa aku?!" ejek Jack kesekian kalinya kepada rivalnya tersebut.

'_Begini Bunny, kau akan mendapat tugas mengambil ramuan langka di suatu tempat. Aku ingin kau untuk tetap tenang dan tidak berisik saat ingin mengambil ramuan tersebut.' _

'Nick, kalau saja kau mengatakan terlebih dahulu kalau tempat yang kau maksud adalah ini aku akan memukulmu terlebih dahulu' pikir Bunny dengan seditik menggeram.

Sedangkan Tooth dan Jack bersembunyi di balik semak. Sepertinya suasana seperti ini sangat membuat dua Guadians yang secara fisik dan mungkin mental yang masih terkesan remaja ini gugup bukan main. Ya, asal kalian tahu saja dua Guardians ini sudah lama saling jatuh cinta. Mungkin sejak Perang 'Percaya atau Tidak' 30 tahun lalu perasaan mereka menjadi lebih errr- lebih dari sekedar rekan Guardians. Dan Tooth sekarang dalam keadaan yang sangat misterius wajahnya tak menentu. Bukan gugup atau apa. Tapi khawatir. Entah khawatir untuk apa.

"Hei, Tooth kau tak apa?" tanya Jack yang menyadari perubahan di wajah Toothiana. Tak ada respon sedikit pun dari Tooth yang terus mengelus perutnya.

"Perutmu sakit Tooth?" tanya Jack kesekian kalinya dan tetap tak ada respon dari Tooth.

"Tooth? Tooth? Toooooth?!" panggil Jack kepada Toothiana.

"Ya? Ada apa Jack?" jawab Tooth kaget. Jack hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Kau tak apa? Kau sakit perut? Atau kau lapar?" tanya Jack bertubi-tubi. Tentu saja Tooth kaget menyadari dirinya sejak tadi mengelus perutnya dan memamerkan wajah khawatirnya.

"U-uh aku tak apa Jack. Aku sangat baik – baik saja."

"Ap-" kalimat Jack terpotong dengan adanya suara rusuh di balik semak mereka bersembunyi. Sepertinya Bunny tidak tenang saat melakukan tugasnya membuat ratusan anjing menggeram layaknya bersiap mengejar Kelinci Perkasa tersebut.

"Argh, Tooth! Jack! Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini sebelum kita dicabik – cabik oleh anjing itu!"seru Bunny yang telah kabur dari serbuan anjing buas yang telah ia bangunkan.

Seruan Bunny yang membuat Tooth dan Jack kaget membuat mereka terbang. Mereka mencoba mencari Bunny di antara ratusan anjing yang berlarian. Tapi sepertinya Kelinci Paskah itu telah pergi dengan lubang menuju Santoff Claussen dan sekarang mencoba menghajar North.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Helaan napas yang memburu menandakan Bunny yang merasa sangat kelelahan. Bunny yang sekarang berada di Santoff Claussen dan ingin sekali mencabik North. Karena telah memberikan misi yang membuatnya berkeringat dingin ketakutan. Di hadapannya Jack-Rivalnya terkikik geli menatap Bunny yang kelelahan dengan wajah- ya begitu.

"Apa mau Frosty?!" geram Bunny kepada Jack yang masih saja terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Jack, kau seharusnya tidak mengejek Bunny seperti itu." ucap Tooth kepada dua Rival abadi itu.

"Ho-Ho, bagaiman Bunny? Misi yang kuberikan?" tanya North dengan tampang tanpa dosa sedikit pun.

"Nick, sebaiknya kau memberitahuku bahwa yang kau maksud itu tempat yang seperti itu?!"

"Hm, Kau bilang ingin mendapat misi yang menengangkan bukan?"

"U-uh itu bukan seperti itu maksud ku." malu Bunny. Sedangkan Jack masih saja tekikik geli melihat tingkah Bunny yang cukup aneh.

"Baiklah, karena kita sudah mendapatkan ramuan yang kucari. Tooth misi untukmu adalah meminum ramuan ini." Kata North melanjutkan misi mereka.

Tooth menatap North seolah berkata sesuatu. Ia tahu ramuan apa itu. Ramuan yang berada ditangan North itu adalah Ramuan Perubah wujud. Membuat yang mengkonsumsinya berubah menjadi manusia. Mengingat Tooth setengah manusia dan Setengah Burung mungkin? Ramuan itu akan membuat wujud Tooth berubah seutuhnya menjadi manusia.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Tooth.

"Karena ini misi Tooth. Dan kau akan mengetahuinya secepat mungkin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang para Guardians yang sekarang berada di Santoff Claussen menatap tak percaya apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Toothiana a.k.a Tooth Fairy berubah menjadi gadis cantik jelita yang bebas dari segala bulu yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya dan sayap di punggungnya. Wajah Tooth khas asia dengan rambutnya pirang keemasan seperti matahari pagi, matanya ungu layaknya pelangi. Tinggi Tooth sedikit pendek dibandingkan Jack. Sekitar sedada Jack. Tubuhnya sekarang terbalut Dress putih selutut dan Blazer hitam. Di kepalanya bertengger mahkota bunga yang berwarna hijau dan kuning. Membuat Tooth seakan menjadi wanita paling cantik di dunia.

"A-ada apa? Apa aku terlihat aneh?" gugup Tooth menanyakan penampilannya.

"Tidak, kau luar biasa Cantik." Puji Jack dengan sangat sukses membuat Tooth gugup bukan main. Pipinya memerah membuatnya menjadi sangat imut.

"Baiklah Jack kau akan menggunakan ini." Kata North menunjukan Tuxedo hitam.

"Oh, uhm baiklah. Aku akan memakainya."

"Jadi, North untuk apa aku harus berubah wujud? Dan mengenakan Dress ini?" tanya Tooth tak sabar mendengar apa dasar dari misi ini.

"Kalian ingat Jamie Bennet? Cahaya terakhir saat perang 30 tahun yang lalu? Ia mengirim pesan kepada kita. Ia ingin bertemu kau dan Jack. Katanya anaknya ingin sekali bertemu mereka dalam bentuk nyata." Jelas North.

"Apakah ia masih mengingat kita?"

"Tentu saja. Selama ia masih hidup ia akan selalu percaya dengan pahlawannya."

"Hei, North kau tahu cara memasang ini." Sela Jack dengan tangan yang berusaha memakai dasi di lehernya. Jack sangat terlihat gagah dengan Tuxedo hitam. Membuat Tooth sekali lagi tersenyum malu melihat Jack terlihat lebih dewasa dengan Tuxedonya.

"Aku tak tahu Jack."

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi, untuk apa aku memakai Tuxedo ini tanpa dasi?" seru Jack kecewa tak bisa memasang dasinya. Tooth hanya terkikik melihat Jack yang sama sekali tak berubah tetap kekanakan. Ia walaupun secara penampilan lebih dewasa.

"Sini Jack, aku tahu cara memasangnya." Ucap Tooth membenarkan bahwa dirinya bisa membantu Jack.

Jack mendekati Tooth memberikan dasi di tangannya ke Tooth. Tooth mulai melilitkan dasi ke leher Jack. Menyimpulkan dengan benar dasi di leher Jack. Tanpa sadar jarak di antara mereka telah menipis. Membuat Jack sedikit gugup berada di dekat Tooth.

"Oh, Tooth aku punya sesuatu untukmu." North memberikan Liontin yang memiliki mutiara oval kecil.

"Apakah ini tidak apa-apa North? Ini terlihat sangat berharga?" North hanya memberikan tanda 'O' dengan jarinya. Mengisyaratkan bahwa itu tak apa – apa.

"Baiklah Tooth sekarang aku akan membantumu memakainya." Jack mulai memasang Liontin ke leher Tooth. Sekarang Tooth yang menjadi sangat gugup berada di dekat Jack.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat. Mereka telah menunggu kalian di rumah mereka."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita tak salah rumah kan Jack?" Ucap Tooth mengingat rumah Jamie bukan di sini. Ya, walaupun masih tetap berada di Burgess.

"Tentu saja. Ini sudah sekitar 30 tahun Tooth tentu pasti ada perubahan."Jack mencoba menenangkan Tooth.

Jack mencoba dengan menekan bell rumah tersebut. Tak lama kemudian terlihat gadis muda yang membukakan pintunya.

"U-uhm Hai, kalian mencari siapa?" tanya gadis di hadapan mereka.

"Kami mencari Jamie Bennet? Apa Ia berada di rumah?" tanya Jack.

"Eh, itu ayahku. Sebentar aku akan memanggilnya." Ucap gadis tersebut berjalan masuk mencari ayahnya.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat Pria yang mungkin telah berusia 40 tahun di hadapan mereka. Namun rambutnya tetap coklat kelam. Sekarang ia menggunakan kacamata untuk melihat.

"Jack?"

"Hai, Jamie. Apa kabar ? Lama tak Berjumpa." Jamie memeluk teman lamanya. Dan Jack membalasnya dengan senang hati.

"Kau tak berubah Jack!" seru Pria itu-Jamie kepada Jack.

"Tooth, kau Cantik sekali! Ayo silahkan masuk!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam telah berlalu. Pertemuan dengan penyelamat kecil perang 30 tahun lalu telah usai. Sekarang Jack dan Tooth terbang pulang menuju Santoff Claussen. Namun, sepertinya ada sesuatu terjadi.

"Tooth, kau baik-baik saja? Hei, Tooth di mana Liontinmu?" Tanya Jack menyadari Liontin di leher Tooth telah hilang.

"Ah, di mana Liontinnya!" seru Tooth.

"Mungkin jatuh di sekitar sini aku akan membantumu mencarinya."

"Kau cari di sebelah sana Jack." Tunjuk Tooth menuju tempat yang tak jauhh dari tempat mereka berada. Segera Jack berlari mencari Liontin yang di berikan North kepada Tooth.

Tooth berjalan menjauh mencari Liontin tersebut. Menemukan danau kecil yang membeku. Entah bagaimana bisa danau tersebut membeku. Padahal sekarang musim sudah mendekati musim semi. Tooth merasa familiar dengan danau tersebut. Membuatnya melupakan semuanya. Tooth mulai mencoba berjalan di atas es beku tersebut berharap ia tak terjatuh. Sepertinya Tooth melihat cahaya yang bersinar di bawah dasar danau tersebut. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian es tempat Tooth berpijak Retak dan runtuh membuat Tooth yang berada di atasnya terjatuh ke dalam danau yang membeku tersebut.

"Jaaaack!"teriak Tooth sebelum tenggelam menuju dasar danau.

"Tooth!" seru Jack seakan berlari menuju teriakan Tooth.

Jack berlari menuju kolam tersebut. Melihat lubang di tengah danau beku tersebut membuat Jack panik. Jack tahu Tooth tak kuat dengan hawa dingin. Dan lebih paniknya lagi ia takut Tooth yang telah tenggelam di sana. Tanpa basa basi lagi Jack melepas kemeja Tuxedonya den terjun menyelam. Gelap di dalam sana. Namun, Jack berusaha meraih Tooth yang tenggelam. Ia terus menyelam dan akhirnya meraih tangan Tooth dan menariknya menuju permukaan.

"Tooth! Tooth! Kau tak apa?!" Panik Jack dan mencoba membuat naps buatan dan terus melakukannya hingga Tooth terbatuk. Dan bangun dari ke tidak sadarannya. Jack memakaikan Kemeja miliknya yang kering dan memeluk Tooth.

"Tooth! Oh, Tooth kau baik-baik saja?!" ucap Jack menatap wajah pucat Tooth yang sangat kedinginan.

"Di-dingin." Kata Tooth dengan bergetar. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan tertusuk jarum.

"Tenang Tooth aku akan membuatmu lebih hangat." Dan setelah itu Jack membawa terbang Tooth ke Santoff Claussen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jack yang sekarang masih saja tak mengganti bajunya dari kemeja putihnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat panik. Menunggu di depan pintu. Menunggu Mother Nature keluar dari pintu tersebut. Tak berapa lama Mother Nature keluar dari pintu tersebut.

"Jadi, Bagaiman keadaan Tooth?!" Seru Jack dengan sangat Panik.

"Tenang saja dia baik-baik saja. Dan sepertinya ada suatu hal yang spesial darinya."

"Maksudnya apa? Aku tak mengerti." Tanya Jack.

"Tooth beruntung bisa selamat dari dinginnya air tersebut. Dan seharusnya ramuan yang ia minum khasiatnya akan hilang saat Tooth terkena air dingin. Tapi Tooth sama sekali tak berubah menjadi penampilan awalnya. Kecuali..."

"Kecuali apa ?"

"Kecuali jika dia Hamil, Jack. Dan aku sudah mengestesnya Tooth Posotif Hamil. Dan anak yang dalam kandungannya itu adalah anakmu." Perkataan Mother Nature membuat Jack sangat kaget bukan main.

"Ap-apa?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
